


The Fangs And The Crush(es) [DM17-05]

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: DannyMay 17 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, continuation of prompt fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: The morning after always is a bit of awkwardness and a lot of newness. This time it also got a bit of amnesia, still unresolved sexual tension and a pair of fangs.Very new, very shiny and very shiny fangs.Unidentified Flying Ship [Danny Fenton/Wes Weston]





	The Fangs And The Crush(es) [DM17-05]

The next morning wasn’t as awkward as he has feared it would be.

He woke up cuddling with Wes, both still naked. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, just… A bit unusual. Well, considering they just had sex last night, and only because of a poison Vlad infected his body with… It was more than he hoped for.

This, compared to being kicked out of bed as soon as possible was heavens.

He didn’t really know what to do with all that mess. He didn’t remember much from the night before. Well, except for the fact that he fought Skulker, got shoot with some dart that caused a heat and got thoroughly fucked by a guy who figured out his secret on his own.

Not to mention it was his classmate.

The effects of the serum obviously wore off, as he had no substance leaving his ass, no fever and no desire to have something stuck up his ass.

Being the little spoon he had no idea if the other one was still asleep. So he couldn’t really leave the bed yet.

Well, technically he could… But he didn’t want to.

On the bright side - he was still in bed, and cuddled on the top of it. He choose not to think about the erection pressing into his side.

With some time on his hands, he could as well check if any other biological processes in his body got altered.

“What… Are you checking your pulse?”

Oh, so Wes was awake.

“I just wanna make sure that I’m still alive.” Not that far from truth.

“Are you ever?”

“Good point.” The halfa chuckled. “You’ve got a bathroom? I can’t really show up at the doorstep in the state I’m in.”

Wes groaned but still got out the bed.

“I’m pretty sure the state you were in yesterday would be a bigger shock.” He lead the way up to the bathroom. He made sure not to face Danny yet. “Besides, I’m pretty sure you don’t need to show up at the doorstep, you can just go through the wall.”

“You’re surprisingly chill about all that.”

“Would panicking help?” He held up a towel. “Take shower, I’ll get you some spare clothes.”

“No need for that.” Danny took off the t-shirt and made it intangible. All the dirt phased through it. “I got it.”

“Okay.” Wes left and closed the door behind himself.

Cleaning up didn’t take him long. Danny was still grateful it was Saturday - he stayed at Sam’s or Tucker’s place often enough his parents wouldn’t even bother calling them. If they noticed he’s gone, that is.

He stayed in the room when Wes was taking shower. He used the occasion to look closely at the walls, which at first glance appeared to be a very flashy and colorful wallpaper, but after loser inspection… It was all photos of him… Of his ghostly self.

And obviously the red thread.

“People might think you’re obsessed with me if they saw it.” He said, hearing footsteps behind him.

“It has been already rumored for weeks.” The other boy replied, rummaging through one of his drawers.

“Really?” The surprise in his voice got Wes to turn around.

“You’re really oblivious, aren’t you?”

“People keep telling me that.”

The redhead chuckled.

“Ask your friends, they’ll tell you everything. Now, are you sure all the symptoms of the serum has passed?”

The mischievous look Danny cast told him he probably shouldn’t have asked.

“Are you that eager for second round?” He could swear that smile was wider than psychically possible.

“Huh, not sure you could- wait, are those fangs?”

“What?” The smile dropped. Danny raced to the bathroom.

Wes found him with a finger poking the fangs, as if he tried to determine if they’re real.

“Maybe the serum speed up your evolution process?”

Danny didn’t dignified it with a response. He didn’t even stop to think about how the heck Wes knew about his evolving.

“Huh.” He said instead, engrossed in the content of his mouth. “Guess that’s why I had that urge to bit you all morning.”

“You what?”

That broke him out of the trans.

“Ahh, but don’t worry!” He quickly assured. “I can control myself!”

He quickly transformed into his ghost half, suddenly eager to leave the apartment.

“Not gonna stay for breakfast, are you?” Wes was leaning over the door-frame, not in the slightest surprised. That made Danny wonder if he really didn’t see him transform before. Or maybe he was awake when he turned human at some point during the night?

“I’m really grateful for what you did.” He was floating a feet above the floor, awkwardly, having no idea how he should play the situation.

Funny, he still was slightly smaller than Wes. Something stirred in his abdomen. He choose to ignore it.

“If you ever were in need, I owe you one.” The halfa promised and disappeared.

Leaving behind one very disappointed boy. It seems the serum messed up Danny’s memory.

Or maybe he choose not to remember.

Even though both of these were bad, Wes definitely preferred the first one.

Maybe he just needed to confess again. Take Danny on a date. It would be a bit weird, to have a date after the sex, but he didn’t care about weird.

As long as Danny would agree…

Well, he had no guarantee. The boy may as well be regretting it already.

He wouldn’t know if he didn’t try.

But he had to say… The fangs got him a little excited.

So excited he even hoped the heat was a part of human biology.

He was a teenager after all.

And so was Danny, who left his apartment with only partially sated hunger and a (in his opinion) embarrassing crush.


End file.
